Family
by Katheryne B
Summary: It's the sequel to the sequel of Loves always wins!
1. Chapter 1

**Advice:** read my two other fics if you wantto understand everything...

**On Christmas Day**

On the day all the little children around the world get their presents, all of the Scofield/Burrows family was reunited at Lincoln and Veronica's house.

Veronica, who was now 9 months pregnant tried not to move from the table with her huge belly, so Sara helped her a lot the same way Veronica did with her Five years ago.

Everyone was laughing around the beautiful Christmas dinner.

Sara was taking everyone's plate to the dishwaher...Veronica stood up and helped her.

-V, sit down I'll do it, said Sara

-No!I'm so sick of always sitting...I'll just...,

Veronica stop .

-ummm Sara, she asked

-Yes?

-Ummm

Sara turned around to face Veronica

-I think my water just broke...

In the mean time everyone had stop talking and was listenning

-Yes you right, Sara with a smile

-What ..NOW?asked Lincoln

-yes NOW ,answered Sara

-AHHHHH, yelled Veronica

-It's okay honey, it's just a contraction...said Sara

Come on let's go!

-Mike I can't belive it, said Lincoln to his brother

-Yes you can, come on.

Umm LJ, can you take care of Alicia while we're gone?

-Yeah sure,he answered

After, Lincoln, Michael, Sara and of course Veronica were in the car on the way of the hospital.

Michael and Lincoln were waiting in the hall while V was giving birth in a room close by.Lincoln was walking back and forth .

-How long this is going to take men?

-Linc, relaxe, I've lived that five years ago...it's going to be fine, said Michael to calm his brother down

-Yeah..but your wife is a doc wo she knew what to do and everything...

-hello, she is with V right now, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise,said Michael

-But...

-Look, sit down and shut up...you're driving me crazy, said Michael

They both sat down and kept waiting

A couple of hours later a nurse step out of the room.

-You can go now, said said

Lincoln was the first up and ran into the room.

Veronica had the bady in her arms.

-It's a girl ,said Sara

Lincoln smiled.

-Hello you, I'm your daddy, said Lincoln

-It's Elizabeth ,Lincoln, said Veronica with a big smile

Lincoln kissed V's forehead

Elizabeth Burrows.

-She's beautiful, said Michael

-Boy ,Alicia is gonna be happy, said Sara

Everyone laught.


	2. Chapter 2

The idea of having a cousin totally enjoyed little Alicia.In fact, she could stay put...

-LJ...when are they comming home?asked Alicia

-Ali, I told you...they're maybe jsut going to come back tomorrow, said LJ

Anyway it's time to sleep now.

Alicia closed her eyes again trying to sleep.

A while after, Michael ans Sara came back.

-Hey LJ, said Sara

Hearing her mother's voice, Alicia quickly stood up and ran towars then looking for aunt V and her cousin.

-hey pumkin...said Michael

-Where ...Alicia tried to say...but stop because she couldn't see Veronica.

-Alicia she won't be here until a week...said Sara

She saw a sad look on her daughter's face

-But we'll go see her tomorrow, said Michael

-YEEEE, said Alicia

The next Morning, Sara, Michael,Alicia adn Lj went to see the new parents and the baby

When they arrived Veronica was holdind the baby and Lincoln was starring. At his daughter over his wife's shoulder.

Alicia slowly walk towars them.

Michael and Sara decided to stay a little behind.

-Hey honey, said Lincoln

Come on.

He lifted her up tp see Elizabeth.

Alicia looked at her closely.

-She looks like a angel, she said. Then she turned to face Veronica

-What's her name?she asked

-Elizabeth, answered Veronica

Then, Alicia brought her face closer to her cousin's

-Hello Elizabeth.I'm Alicia...your cousin,

This brought a smile on everyone's face.

-Hey Ali, asked Veronica

You want to hold her?

Alicia looked at her mother who did a little yes with her head.

-umm okay, she said

She carefully sat on her uncle's lap.Then Veronioca put Elizabeth in Alicia little arms.

Sara looked at her husband

-Shame I don't have the camera, she said

-Yeah!

He then put his arm around Sara's shoulders ans kissed her forehead.


End file.
